red_inquisitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Russo-American War
The Russo-American War was a 10-year long conflict between the Eastern Trident and NATO, sparked over controversy between the two sides during the Berlin Airlift. Russian forces fired upon Cargo planes flying over Berlin, which caused the two sides to become increasingly hostile to one another. In 1949, the Americans sent undercover soldiers into Berlin, which had got caught while attempting to get into the city, which the Soviets had defended the border into Berlin. The American spies were squeezed of information and sent to Gulag camps, far in Siberia. A month later, the Soviets accused the Americans of spying, and a few more months of bickering led to the border between the NATO owned Germany and Soviet owned Germany. In August 1949, the Soviets broadcast the order to fire upon the NATO Soldiers. Hours after first contact, the Americans detested the Soviets, calling them warmongers and calling the world to war with the Soviets. They quickly rushed through the rest of Occupied Germany, deflecting many more attempted landings from the United Kingdom, and attacks at the French border. The Southern Front was crushed, the Soviets holding the Italian peninsula. In the first months of 1950, the Russians still push into France. While the Soviets were rushing through Europe, the Americans had decided to strategically nuke the Soviets. It had taken weeks to secure airspace over some of the Western part of Russia. The Americans start the Nuclear bombing campaign in Russia early after the Parisian Massacre, in which the Russians surrounded the First Paris Garrison Army of the Americans, and multiple armies of the French and British. They closed in and unrelentlessly purged every soldier in the city, along with a few blocks of French citizens. The Americans called out the Russians, and used their rather weak air power passage to the most western Russian cities they can hit. Leningrad, Kursk and the outskirts of Moscow were hit with medium Nuclear blasts. The Moscow bombers dropped their payload while being hailed upon by anti-air, which had only just flown above the Rural bits of Moscow. The blast had gone off, and all contact with the bomber crew was lost. It is suspected that since the state of the aircraft during payload drop caused the plane to not fly fast enough away, and they were hit by the blast, and thrown out of the sky. The Russians seemed, on the outside, to shrug off the Nuclear strikes. They had stationed their main airforce behind the areas the Americans had secured, which let them own the skies after the nukes were dropped. Their advance in the west hadn't been stopped, either. The Soviets wiped up the last remaining NATO forces in Brest quickly, causing them to retreat back to England. Many failed attempts to regain land in the European continent had failed. In 1951, as the Russians had forces in the East, fighting against the Americans who landed near Alaska, they had set up puppets in the west, the Democratic Republic of Germany making a comeback, holding land over France. Along with the Socialist Republic of Poland, which held their historical borders. The Red Inquisition period, name keyed by the American president, Henry Truman, is the period between 1951-1953, which had been three years of the Russians having complete control over central, eastern and western Europe. In the spring of 1952, the Polish revolted against the Soviets, along with forces in Ukraine. They had been funded by the Americans, yet their armies were overwhelmed by the new German armies, mainly the 121st German Infantry, 19th Artillery and 131st Tank Battalion. The current lore line ends at 1953.